


Beer with the Boys

by Daisy_jm



Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_jm/pseuds/Daisy_jm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot and Hardison bickering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer with the Boys

The three male members of team Leverage stood in the doorway of Nate's apartment/office waving goodbye to Sophie and Parker. Sophie wanted a girls night out - or a Bitch about Nate night. Parker was bribed with food, if she was going to sit through this chocolate was going to be involved. 

The guys could not get them out fast enough. Nate brought beer. Eliot had three pizzas ready to bake and Hardison was working on getting the football games up on the big screens in the briefing room.

"Come on boys, let's get this show on the road" Eliot called as he rubbed his hands together.

"Behold my Genius" Hardison said triumphantly, as 6 games all turned on.

Nate and Eliot exchanged glares.

"You turned the fricken TV on Man, it's not that hard." Growled Eliot. Nate snorted out a laugh

"Let's see you do it" Hardison said slight exasperated

"You push the buttons on the thing, I know how to turn on a TV"

"Says the guy who doesn't even own a TV. Like who doesn't own a TV? Dead people own tvs, freaking babies probably own tvs"

"Boys" Nate cut in "Let's watch some football"

Passing Eliot a beer "How's the pizza?" Nate asked as he motioned to the kitchen with his head. Eliot huffed his way to the kitchen, beer in hand. Nate shook his head. This ragtag team had gotten under his skin. He was drinking beer with his boys.

He let his eyes close at the thought of that. They were not replacements of Sam, just new editions to his broken family. The moment passed quickly as more bickering from the kitchen filled his ears.

"Dude, out of my way"

"Bro, I'm not in your way"

"Yes, you are"

"Boys, boys" Nate stressed as he pinched the bridge of hi nose. "Really? Again?"

"He's in my way" Eliot snipped.

"Am not" Hardison said sounding very immature.

All Nate wanted to do was watch football and have a few beers. "Is that to much to ask?" Nate questioned.

"No" he heard from the two men in front of him.

"How close till we eat ?" Nate deffered, changing the focus. He was still surprised by the way Eliot and Hardison bickered like little kids. Always at each other - a ping pong match that never seemed to end.

They made it through two pizzas and well in to the second six pack before the playground fighting started again. Hardison seems to think Eliot needed to pay more attention to the game and not his phone.

"Parker had only been gone for like two hours, you can go with out her for a night"

"She was just asking how the game is going"

*Ding* Eliot smirks as he looks at his phone.

"Eliot and Parker sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G"

"Really Hardison?" Eliot growled out.

"First comes love, then comes marriage" Harrison sang.

"You're just jealous. You never made it to the tree. You never even made it out to the yard" Eliot snapped back

Hardison threw his hand to his chest, clutching his heart. "Ouch man. Excuse me for being a gentleman. Some of us still have manners"

"I have manners" Eliot snapped "You never stood a chance"

"Listen up cowboy, I graciously stood aside so your love could flourish" Hardison pointed out with his nose in the air.

Nate had gotten up and went to the kitchen. He needed something stronger then beer if he was going to finish the night with these two.

*Ding* Eliot looked away to check his phone.

"Bros before Hoes, Man"

"Y...you just said you had manners. Don't call Parker a hoe. I'm gonna tell her"

"NO! No, don't tell her. She'll push me off something for that" Hardison pleaded.

"Too late" Eliot said with a laugh

*Ding* It was Hardison's phone this time.

"I'll get you back for this man, just you wait. Next time it's Hardison, help. The alarm is going off and I'm stuck. I'm not going to help you"

Nate made his way back to the briefing room. A whiskey in his hand, a beer for Eliot and an orange soda for Hardison in the other.

"Are you still going? Eliot be the bigger man"

"Why me? Why do I always have to?" Eliot whined.

Nate looked at him. Not believing his ears. Eliot just whined at him. Eliot realizing what he just did, growled out something unintelligible and stomped off. 

Hardison looked pleased. Turned to Nate "To easy man, waaaay to easy"

Nate shook his head, taking his seat again. Just another night having beer with the boys.


End file.
